Aburame Clan
The Aburame clan is widely known for its hijutsu involving special insects. The symbiosis between the host and the insects are admired by many. The clan hails from Hi no Kuni and its loyalties lie with Konohagakure no sato. Ideology ”Tell me and I forget. Teach me and I remember. Involve me and I learn. Never stop learning, because life never stops teaching.“ As a whole the Aburame clan value learning and being informed about the many aspects of the world above all else, often leading many to become bookworms. Keeping this in mind, the clan empahsizes learning by doing; the method used is irrelevant as long as a member is involved in the learning process. This tradition often leads to many clan members teaching each other about the inner workings of the clan hijutsu's various aspects. As well, the Aburame strongly believe that those who think they know everything might as well be six feet under, as truthfully one does not stop learning until death. ”For every minute you are angry, you lose 60 seconds of happiness.“ Often described as callous or emotionless, many members of the Aburame clan instead view their passivity towards life as the ultimate zen; that is, they are on the outside void as a means to dull the constant raging that is the thousands upon thousands of insects constantly moving through their bodies. While it is not unheard of for members to openly show happiness, excitement or other emotions considered positive, it is more unheard of for an Aburame to give in to negative emotions such as anger. As the insects within are in tune with the Aburame, the slightest change in hormones, especially those created from anger, can cause a clan member to lose control of the kikaichū. ”Don’t underestimate me because I’m quiet. I know more than I say, think more than I speak, and observe more than you know.“ Sometimes considered social pariahs by some of the Hidden Leaf Village due to the clan's overwhelming anxiety and introvertedness around others outside the clan, many of the Aburame, though not all, are truly silly thinkers. "Playing dumb" is a trait taught clan wide as a self-defense technique first and foremost, and a fighting tactic second. Naturally, one not versed in the abilities of the clan may think little of the power of insects, which clan members use to their advantage whenever the opportunity arises. ”When those around you push you to the edge of difficulty, trust them fully, because they’ll either catch you when you fall or teach you how to fly.“ In general, the Aburame strongly believe in trusting their fellow Leaf shinobi and kunoichi, despite the misunderstandings some may have of the clan. As such the Aburame are firm believers in making mistakes to further learning, holding high the idea that only two possible outcomes from trying: 1) a wonderful new experience and the desired knowledge is gained or 2) the mistake ultimately leads to failure, but is acknowledged as but one step in the learning process, to which one's friends, family and teachers will guide towards eventual success. ”We all die. The goal isn’t to live forever, but to create something that will.“ Being hosts to insects that are constantly dying and being born, the Aburame understand better than most how precious and short life is. They aim to live every moment as if it was their last, and as such do not fear the idea of death; however, the Aburame forbid actively searching out death to prematurely end's one life, and killing another is only to ever be used as a last resort. ”Being honest may not get you a lot of friends, but it will get you the right ones.“ Often described by many shinobi, both those of Konohagakure and outsiders, as void of emotion, many clan members naturally have a tendency to be less subtle when it comes to the truth. Many Aburame tend to have a rather pessimistic view on life in general, but this is especially when it comes to truth; if there is any ideal the Aburame hold more important than knowledge, it would be truth. While often very blunt and usually hurtful, though this is not always intentional, Aburame rarely will lie when asked an opinion of something. Many members of the clan also tend to have a knack for seeming apathetic, though this is usually an attempt to remain unbiased in their decisions. History Aburame in the beginning were natives of Hi no Kuni before Konohagakure was founded. The various insects the clan used originally hailed from Bonchi no Kuni Country", specifically a dense, huge forest referred to as Shikkotsurin["Damp Bone Forest''"] know to house the majority of Bonchi no Kuni's incredibly dangerous flora and fauna. However, the land proved too inhospitable for the clansmen. Seeing the great potential for the hardy insects, a multitude of hives were collected to bring back to Konoha. Upon returning to the village, the clan members quickly proceeded to study and bringing the insects, slowly incorporating them into the forests of Hi no Kuni with astoundingly quick success. Multiple female and male eggs of the various types of insects were kept housed in a hidden laboratory of the clan complex, where said treasures were soaked and frozen in special fluids to ensure each species could survive should they be wiped out. The known species the clan had stored were the kikaichū, kidaichū, bikōchū, shōkaichū and rinkaichū (the most latter being wiped out). With very few predators, and a seemingly infinite amount of plants to feed off of, though they ate very little, the insects of the Aburame clan thrived. After Konohagakure was founded, the Aburame clan was one of the first shinobi to join, loyal to the Uchiha and Senju, as both noble clans made maintaining and monitoring the insects convenient for the clan members. As for their service afterwards, clan members would mostly serve as scouts, search and rescue operations, and sensory units. It wouldn't be until late first shinobi war clan members were intentionally signed up to fight. Do to the Inuzuka's numbers dwindling so much, Aburame were sent to the front lines to replace them. Here the Rinkaichū and Kidaichū where shown with an imprinting ferocity. This is also where all the other types of fighting styles in the clan were shown. They became known and feared through out the lands. It wouldn't be until middle second shinobi war that the Aburame would feel a drawback from their bugs. During this time, several users of the Kidaichū species would loose control, feeding them too much chakra, dying violently in the process. Though a solution was found, it was what happened with the Rinkaichū that lead to them having to commit genocide on the bugs. In the middle of a fight, several users of the Rinkaichū sent out their bugs to attack their opponents, overwhelming the enemy with what seemed like a wave of purple dust. However, due to the users getting killed before they could finish the command, the Rinkaichū went into a crazed fear, infecting opponents and allies alike. After this horrific incident every last Rinkaichū was rounded up and killed with a special poison designed to destroy the Aburame insects. After this, due to the difficulty of destroying a microscopic organism and ensuring no possible remains could replicate, the use of the Rinkaichū was made forbidden. If any of the Aburame clan were found using these insects, the Rinkaichū were to be destroyed and the user killed. While some felt merely killing the bugs via the user's bloodstream was more humane, none who faced such a trial survived. As for the incident with the Kidaichū, all Kidaichū were given a seal that made it impossible for one to absorbed enough chakra to grow and go berserk unless the insects were released and commanded to do so. This seal, seemingly engraved on any of the larva, ensured that even trainees who lost control would not meet a quick end. Come the third shinobi war, they were still a very versatile clan, sensory, rescue, combat, they were used for all. They served dutifully and loyal then, and continue to do so now. Clan Hierarchy Often referred to inside and outside of Konohagakure as ''Mure ''colony, hive" the Aburame function much like their insect counterparts. Overall the clan works harmoniously with one another, each individual doing their own part to ensure the clan functions as one cohesive body. In general most clan members are followers, able to take orders given and execute them with a high degree of effectiveness. However, it is not uncommon to have those who either fall behind, unable to keep up with the clan's high standards and work ethic, or are highly individualized; while rarely a problem, those who exhibit a will too strongly individual are often placed under the guidance and watch of the clan leader. Like any community-oriented insect, the Aburame have a leader. While a majority of clans refer to their leader for mostly affairs regarding the clan itself, this is far from true for the Aburame. The King or Queen's word is absolute and final regarding any matters of the clan be it private or public, only being trumped by the Hokage. In terms of power, the King or Queen houses within them the ''Jōō no Jōō ''of Queens, a special variant of the kikaichū which is the progenitor of all ''Jōō ''that each individual clan member contains within them. Should there come to be a conflict involving the clan's insects between the King/Queen and another Aburame, the King/Queen will always come out the victor. '' ''Kikaichu Insects - 主客の末始終 | Shukaku no Tsueshijū | Symbiotes for Life Often mistakenly referred by others as '''Kikaichū no Jutsu ''Destruction Bug Techniques", this is the staple ability of the Aburame clan, for a good reason, and is the sole reason clan members are able to manipulate and communicate with their insects. On the eighth day after a baby’s birth, the parents will resonant their chakra as a means to coddle the child, while multiple medical ninja perform hundreds of micro-incisions throughout the baby’s skin and bone. Within the hundreds upon hundreds of holes created in the bone, the parents will then coax kikaichū from both of their hives, the kikaichū larvae created by the parents’ insects being the generation which will harmonize with the child. After roughly three days the new larvae will grow and feed off of the baby’s chakra, at which they become in tune with the child. At this point the insects will only listen to the child (once he or she is old enough to learn how to control them) and the parents, being the progenitors to the hive within the newborn. On average, a maturing (pubescent) clan member’s hive can range anywhere from a few thousand to hundreds of thousands. This is due to the amount of testosterone and estrogen released which constantly excites the females to incredibly high levels. This grants young clan members access to swarms of potentially large sizes; however, this does not mean a clan member is able to control such a large swarm easily or without a fair amount of training of chakra control. On the contrary, pubescent members of the clan often lack the necessary chakra control required to maintain such hives, and as such teenagers are not able to completely take advantage of their large hives (at this point in time). So while teenage clansmen may not control massive hives, they do have access to a large quantity which they may utilize in smaller hives. Should a clan member choose to actively train the control of their hormone-induced hives until adulthood (roughly 19 years old), then may a clan member potentially begin to learn how to utilize the great hives at their disposal. The leader of the clan, as well as the heir, possess a unique variation of the Shukaku no Tsueshijū, called ''Yūdai no Omorejō Grandeur of the Alpha" in which all of the males within the hive go through protandry, becoming an all-female hive. When necessary some of the females will temporarily go through protogyny, becoming males to fertilize the females, reverting back to females when appropriate. This allows the clan leader and heir to create swarms of kikaichū the size of large flocks of starlings, able to easily blot out the sky. An ability tied with Yūdai no Omorejō which only the clan leader posseses at any given time, is the ability to bestow Yūdai no Omorejō upon another Aburame clan member (Must be done IC). While typically a male is chosen, due to much higher testerone levels allowing for better constant reproduction, a female can be choosen if that is what the clan leader desires. Finally, as a general overview, as each member of the Aburame clan possesses the Shukaku no Tsueshijū ability, clan members are able to access a variety of clan specific techniques, including but not limited to: +Kimushi Hijutsu ''Insect Secret Techniques":' A myriad of techniques ranging from creating domes and walls for protection, releasing waves of insects to devour the landscape, and create extra appendages and even weapons. '+Teishō Hijutsu Secret Techniques":' Techniques which utilize vibrations of the Kikaichū’s wings to unleash either Ninjutsu or Genjutsu of varying power. This is often used in conjunction with Raiton chakra (for Ninjutsu based techniques) to deliver powerful strikes the user would normally not be able to achieve. ''Note: the Kikaichū are incapable of using Genjutsu or Ninjutsu themselves, and are merely the catalyst (for Ninjuts)/trigger (for Genjutsu). +Kokotsukōkara Hijutsu ''Secret Techniques"'': Techniques which involve the Kikaichū's ability to produce a resin, a substance which hardens upon contact with the air, creating something close to chitin. Clan members encourage the Kikaichū to produce the resin in mass quantities, creating various techniques involving horned appendages, helmets, armors and even clones. - 過重制勝 | Kajūseishō | Overweight Victory Spirit Often referred to by clan members as Takenobu no Nanabi ''Will of the Seven-tails" ''and Jūreiatsu ''Chakra" ''by those not of the clan, this ability is believed by many of the clan to be a gift long ago from the Nanabi to all insects as an added defense against large, overpowering predators. Upon feeling a clan member's skin one would notice it has a smooth, yet dusty texture to it, very similar to that of bone. While transluscent, the entirety of the clan member's body, that is, everything beneath any clothing, is actually coated in a thin, yet incredibly dense layer of the same resin produced by the Kikaichū, acting exactly like the exoskeleton of an insect. However, unlike insects, this extra layer merely adds an additional means of defense as opposed to completely supporting the frame of the body and protecting their internal organs. This version of the ability is passive, and as such is always active regardless of the user's consent, but requires so minimal chakra the drain is not noticeable. In its passive state, the thin, but dense, resin exoskeleton is able to reduce damage from a variety of blunt, piercing and smashing strikes and impact. As well, while granting no immunity to Hyōton or Katon (or any other element using extreme cold or heat), the resin exoskeleton allows Aburame clan members to withstand extreme temperatures such as those of Yuki no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni with minimal clothing (what might be worn on a warm spring day). The clan member's insects, however, are not granted this added immunity. Due to the unique nature of the dense resin, Aburame clan members possess, as well as the multiple biological adapations that occur after going through bonding with the insects, clan members' bodies are unable to possess more than one chakra nature at any given time. Since a majority of the clan's Teishō Hijutsu require Raiton, many clan members choose to simply pick said element if they choose to pursue an element; this is never enforced, however. Due to the dangerous and volatile nature of the extremely dense resin layer, as well as the sheer amount of chakra control and self-discipline required to use it safely, Aburame clan members are not allowed to learn the clan's Kokotsukōkara Hijutsu ''Secret Techniques" ''that utilize the heavy chakra until being acknowledged of Chūnin rank at minimum. However, this does not prevent Genin clan members from using general aspects of the Kajūseishō ability. - 引相縁性精気水門 | Insōenshō Seikisuimon | Chakra Control Proclivity Having to maintain a living swarm of insects the Aburame require an immense of chakra control as to not be eaten alive (or at the very least have thousands of irritated insects biting the user's insides). As such, Aburame members have a natural proclivity towards chakra control, able to master said skill much early and quicker than others. Of course these means no Aburame can ever train to have large chakra pools; on the contrary many members (bar the King or Queen) will generally have a slightly smaller than average pool compared to those of their rank. However, due to the incredibly strict regimen, an Aburame may never learn more than one chakra nature. - 服劇毒 | Fukekidoki | Human Incubator An incredibly useful, and potentially live-saving ability when used correctily, Fukekidoki grants clan members an enhanced immune system much like that of the insects they carry within their bodies. Upon being exposed to a poison the user’s body, aided by the Kikaichū and other possible insects the user carries, will devote itself to surviving the effects of said poison. Essentially, when an Aburame with this ability has been injured with a poison, their insects will immediately focus on the wound(s) and proceed to eliminate it if possible. Should the same poison be re-introduced into a clan member's bloodstream, the effects will prove half as strong, and require half as long to dilute. Ninja Rank | Rank of Poison Defendable Against | Posts required to dilute poison Tokubetsu Jōnin | D, C, B; prevent fatalities from A | 3(D), 4©, 5(B), 6(A) Jōnin | D, C, B, A; prevent fatalities from S | 2 (D), 3©, 4(B), 5(A), S(6) Elite Jōnin | D, C, B, A, S (a double dose must be administered to have potential to be fatal) | D(1), C(2), B(3), A(4), S(5) Clan Jutsu - Aburame Jutsu Universal - Category:Clans Category:Hijutsu Category:Konohagakure Clans Category:Hi no Kuni